Summertime sadness
by ever-joliene
Summary: Bonnie celebrates her bachelorette party in a club outside of Mystic Falls, but someone was clearly not invited.
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnie, hurry up", Caroline shouted towards the shut bathroom door as she sat on Bonnie's bed, already dressed for the best party to come. Bonnie's bachelorette party to be precise and in only two days she will be away from the market and be a happy wife.

"We have to go, come on. How much more time do you need", Caroline continued groaning. She hated waiting, even it was for her best friend.

"Bonniiiiiiiie."

The bathroom door opened and Bonnie finally came out. A smile appeared on Caroline's face as soon as she saw how cute Bonnie looked. She wore a very short pink skirt, a belly free tank top and a pink sash, which said 'witchy bride'. Her hair was open and hang down to cover at least some part of her naked shoulders and cleavage.

"Now, that's what I call an outfit", Caroline jumped off of the bed, grabbed their purses and handed Bonnie's to her.

"I feel like a hooker", Bonnie deadpanned, grabbed her purse and made her way out of the appartment with her friend hot on her heels.

"You look sexy Bon, that is the way you show how lucky your fiance is. You're a hot mess darling and he better appreciate it."

"Yeah... so where are we going", Bonnie asked as soon as they sat in Caroline's car and drove off to well... somewhere.

"You'll see", Caroline reponded wickedly. Of course she had everything planned for this special day. She was the self declared event manager of Mystic Falls and every single party she threw was a hit, Bonnie's bachelorette party will make it to the top. That was for sure.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "But you didn't invite Stacie, did you? I should set that bitch on fire, but since she's only human..."

"Yeah, like I would want _her_ on your party. She's a pain in the ass and trying to hit on Jeremy was not a smart move."

"I know", Bonnie groaned, "since I told her that I will cut her whenever I see her anywhere near him, she basically tried to kill me in her mind. I'm sure I already died a hundred times."

Both friends laughed.

"Who else did you invite?"

"You will see, Bon."

"Care", Bonnie whined.

"No, no, no. I planned this whole thing and I'm not going to ruining your surprise. All I can tell you is that it's gonna be awesome, you better be prepared for some crazy ass time", Caroline winked at her.

"Oh lord", was all Bonnie replied. When Caroline said it was going to be crazy, it _would_ be crazy, her friend always held her word when it came to celebrating and partying.

...

"A strip club", Bonnie almost screamed as Caroline brought her car to park next to the entry of a building.

"Oh come on, did you really think we would celebrate quietly in your room? Bonnie it's your _bachelorette party_, the last time before you turn into a boring, stay- at- home wifey with no time for fun."

Bonnie only shook her head. "That is the worst describtion of a happily married woman, Care. You know I would never stay at home all day."

"I give you one year", Caroline laughed, took Bonnie by her hand and led her into the _Amuro strip club_.

Taking the first step into the club, Bonnie was loudly greeted by a crowd of girls with the same pink sashes and pink wiggs. Elena was one of them.

"You finally made it", Elena ran to the future bride and hugged as tight as she could.

"Elena... ugh... I can't breath."

"Oh sorry", Elena apologized as she let go of her best friend, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too, Elena", Bonnie smiled at her.

"Alright, we know you love each other but it's time to party", Caroline announced and shrieked, making the whole crowd join her.

...

"Okay Bon, here comes your surprise", Caroline asked Bonnie two hours and several alcoholic cocktails later. She took a very tipsy Bonnie on her hand and walked her over to the single chair infront of the table dance bar. Bonnie sat down and started to giggle when a male stripper approached her. He came to stop in front of her and started to dance, dressed in only a tight string. Not really her thing and she found that so _unsexy_ that she just had to giggle like a little girl.

She made a sour face when the stripper wiggled his hips above her lap. All the girls cl apped their hands, laughed and threw their dollar notes in his direction. Eryone was having a good time and the alcohol made it even better, but that stripper wasn't doing it for Bonnie. She was happy when it was all over and that guy turned his attention to Caroline, who cheered to that.

The future bride made her way to the bar to order another drink, when she suddenly saw a very familiar figure practially observing her.

"What are you doing here", she asked him as she stood in front of him.

"It's a public place witchy, I have every right to be here... but why are you in this place of sin", he asked and smiled.

"It's my bachelorette party or can't you read", she showed her sash to him.

"Witchy bride", he laughed, "let me guess, it was Caroline's idea."

Bonnie laughed, too, "You know her, she's just her own person."

"Yeah and always the drama queen", he waved with his hand. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, it's fun and I am drunk so evrything's just perfectly fine", she smiled and looked him in the eyes. They seemed so much different than the last time she saw them. Sure they were blue and hypnotizing, but filled with a small amount of sadness. It was confusing, Damon was never sad or she'd never seen him like that.

"Are you okay, Damon", she asked and approached him, placing a comforting hand on his brawny shoulder.

"Sure, why would you ask?"

"You look so sad."

"Who cares how I look like", he rolled his eyes but still didn't get rid of the sadness. Yes, he was sad but he would never admit it.

"Don't say that, there are people who care for you and you know that", she smiled and caressed him lightly.

"Are there?" His icy blue eyes locked with hers, making himself reveal to the green eyed witch. And that was the very first moment when he truely saw. The mossy eyes that were only enhanced by her beautiful skin color and her body shape was just exquisite. The little skirt and that tank top seemed so perfect on her, that he could feel a certain tingle along his crotch area.

Bonnie nodded, placed her hand back on her side and went for the exit. Damon was slightly confused and perplex but followed her outside, to the portio of the club.

"You have Stefan, Alaric and so many other people to talk to. You can't swallow everything down and not tell anyone how you feel, Damon. I'm here for you, even when it seems like I would kill you everytime I get to see you, I am still your friend. Someone you can trust and lean on, someone..." Bonnie was suddenly interrupted by his soft lips which were pressed on hers. He was actually kissing her, starting sweetly and innocently until a low moan escaped her. Just in that moment he decided it was the right time to sneak his tongue out, rubbing it along her full lips until she opened her mouth and let him enter the game of forbidden tongue battling.

Two seconds later she found herself in Damon's car, with him underneath her. They continued to kiss as if their life depend on and Damon didn't waste any time. He opened his pants, pushed her panties aside and entered her.

...

Thirty minutes later Bonnie tried to catch her breath after this mindblowing sex. In general cases she would just enjoy the afterglow and swell in these happy feelings she was having right now, but unfortunately it was the wrong person she had slept with.

"Shit", was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she put her panties back on, which she found in the floor of the expensive car. She didn't face Damon beside her anymore, he would have read all the shame on her face. The shame that he made her cum more than just three times in a row, no one had ever achieved that, not even her fiance.

And that was also the moment when she remembered that she was engaged. To Jeremy Gilbert, the man she had been together for over three years and she was going to marry him in two fucking days. This was her bachelorette party and she just banged Damon Salvatore. She cheated on her fiance Jeremy and had the best sex ever.

In what mess has she gotten herself into?

Bonnie opened the door of the car, her back to Damon. "This never happened", she said, got out and made her way back into the strip club.

...

**What do you think- continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Our bachelorette babe is back", Caroline screamed as she saw Bonnie re- enter the club.

"Where were you for the last hour, you went missing just like that."

"I have to talk to you."

"Bon, today's your party, so let's just continue having fun", her best friend decided and led her to the dance floor, where Elena waited for them and the girls started to shake her drunk hips.

Bonnie shook her head but danced along anyway. Caroline was right, this should be a fun night but she just screwed up everything. How could she have sex only two days before her wedding with Jeremy. It shouldn't have happened, she knew that but she was drunk. At least that's what she told herself. And yes, she had a few drinks and she was tipsy but not drunk enough to totally lose herself. So why did this even go so far?

This was Damon Salvatore she slept with.

In his freakingly expensive car.

On her bachelorette party.

What the hell was wrong with her? She loved Jeremy and cheating was never an option, she really didn't think she would even do it. Especially with Damon.

In the last few months they started to actually be some kind of friends. They spent time together at the Grill's or went out for bowling. Okay, there were still hating each other most of the time and there were times, when she wanted to kill him with lots of aneurisms. He on the other side had already made some crazy plans to kill her in different ways. But all in all their relationship improved and sometimes he even caught himself glancing at her with no particular reason. She become more beautiful every time he saw her and she had this very sensual way to move her body. It was hypnotizing, but what he liked most about her were her eyes and her confidence and the fact, that she did stand up to him like no one else.

All along the way he realized how much he really liked her, that he actually felt in love with Bonnie and seeing her getting married to someone else did not make him very content or happy. He knew he just had to do something or at least let her know what he feels for her, even if it will never change her decision. But tonight's event showed him the complete opposite.

The girls danced, drank and had fun until almost six in the morning. A very amazed Bonnie finally made her way back to her home and fell asleep, as soon as her head touched the pillow.

...

Damon opened to door of the boarding house, satisfied and whistling.

"Don't you think it's a little late to come home", his brother asked him, who sat on the couch and read a book.

"No, I don't _Dad._"

Stefan put his book aside and gestured Damon to sit with him. "I heard you whistling, does it mean you have overcome your depressive phase and be all happy again?"

"Depressive? When was I in a dpressive mode Stefan", Damon sat down but not before grabbing a glass, filled with his favourite drink. Bourbon of course.

"Literally the last couple days. Does it have anything to do with Bonnie's wedding in two days?"

Damon almost spit out his drink. When did Stefan found out about his feelings for Bonnie and how?

"Oh come on, you didn't actually think I didn't know that you love her did you?"

Damon just shrugged his shoulder, of course he was still shocked but he would never show that.

"So, what changed or better what happened that you're suddenly in such a good mood?"

"Had sex", he mumbled and took another sip to hide his smile. Of course his brother catched hit.

"Wow, and what's there to smile about? You have sex all the time, Damon, it's nothing new. But it never made you smile like this."

"Yeah, maybe because it wasn't just a random girl."

"No you didn't. Damon!"

"What?"

"Why", Stefan asked, shaking his head vehemently. This could not be true. How Damon actually sleep with Bonnie, she wanted to marry Jeremy not him.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"It just happened? You went there on purpose, didn't you. Damnit Damon, do you know what you've got yourself into and what that means for you and her?"

"All I wanted to do is talk, tell her that she was making a mistake marrying that little Gilbert loser. I mean she can have me instead of this little nonsense fucker. And she proved me that she wanted me", he licked his lower lip as if he could taste her again. He remembered her smell, her kisses, her taste. It was toxicating and addictive, he wanted her again, he wanted her forever and he would do everything to have her. Not just her body, no he also wanted her heart, that was his mission.

"How did you get to sleep with her", Stefan asked.

"What are implying- that I was taking her against her will? No, that was definitely not the case", he deadpanned. He would never hurt her that way.

"No, but I don't believe she was completely sober."

"She may had some shots but she wasn't that drunk, she knew what she doing and with whom", Damon smirked. He had to admit that sex with Bonnie was the best he ever had. Sure it was short- 30 minutes was a just a quicky for a vampire with his stamina, but it was so intensive that he came more than just once. That never happened before in such a short time and making her come several times was a pleasure.

"You're believable."

"Thank you, I know", he winked at his brother. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a compliment, Damon. What are you going to do next? It's not going to be easy, she will probably ignore you and..."

"And hate me? Nah, you know she doesn't and never will, especially not after our little session."

"If that's what you think", Stefan shrugged his shoulder. "But knowing Bonnie, she will definitely not forgive you so easily or any time soon. You made her cheat on her fiancé on her bachelorette party, which means you will have to deal with the consequences, too. One could be that she will still marry Jeremy and ignore you as hell. She'll probably move away from Mystic Falls, I think she considered that a few days ago."

"Absolu- fucking- tely not. I will not let her go somewhere with this shitter and she can't ignore me. I'm Damon Salvatore man, I can't simply be ignored and that little witch will find that out in no time", Damon replied, sat up with the glass in his hand, grabbed the bottle of bourbon and went upstairs.

...

Bonnie woke up only four hours after she arrived home from her bachelorette party in the strip club.

She opened her eyes, got up from bed and went into her bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeths and take a shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into her bedroom, only to find Damon sitting on her bed.

"How the hell did you get in here", she asked and walked over to her drawer to pick out a bra and a violet dress.

"You invited me in, sweetheart", he replied with a smirk on his face as he winked at her.

"Doesn't mean you can bark in everytime you want", Bonnie said as she re-entered the bathroom.

Five minutes later she came out, dressed in a short dress. Damon wandered his eyes over her form, admiring how the cloth hugged her hips and showed those legs, that were wrapped around him only a few hours ago.

"Stop it."

"Stop what", he asked and stood up, slowly moving in her direction.

"Looking at me, like that. It's weirding me out."

"Like what", he stepped closer, backing her to the next wall behind her. "How exactly am I looking at you?" He know stood only inches away from her, roaming his eyes over her face again until they rested on her full lips. He leant in a little further, almost kissing her. Then all of the sudden she slapped him across the cheek. It didn't hurt, but he was slightly surprised and shocked at the same time, he really did not see it coming.

She pushed his chest and moved away from him.

"Ehm, excuse me", Damon questioned.

"Excuse you", Bonnie nearly flipped out. "You have the nerve to actually kiss me, although I'm getting married tomorrow? Who the hell you think you are?"

"What's the problem?"

"The problem? Which part of me getting married tomorrow did you not understand", Bonnie asked furiously.

"You don't really believe that I will let this happen", he raised his eye brow.

"What the hell, Damon. What has gotten into you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Obviously", Bonnie shoot back.

"After what had happened a few hours ago, I find that a little awkward."

"A few hours ago, what are you talking about? Damon, I wasn't even here. Caroline took me to a strip club for the bachelorette party, crazy right", Bonnie laughed happily. She really had alot fun, although her headache was still killing her and there wasn't much she remembered.

Damon blinked. "I know, I was there."

"Really, when? I didn't see you there, to be honest I don't remember very much from last night. We had so many drinks. I just know, that I came home like...", she took a look at her watch. It was already nearly 12 am, "six hours ago and my head hurts like crazy."

Damon's eyes nearly plopped out as he realized that _little miss judgy_ had a black- out.

Hurray, that's gonna fun, Damon thought.

...

**Thanks for all the reviews. Review and you may receive another chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this a fucking joke or what, because it's not funny. Not at all", Damon said. He was pissed, beyond pissed. He imagined their next meeting way different, she should have let him kiss her. She should confess her feelings for him or something like that, but she should definitely not be out of memory about their night.

"It's not a joke, why would I do that", she refused to look him directly in the eyes and in that moment Damon knew she was hiding something.

"Bonnie", he started and took a step toward her. She still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Bonnie", he repeated and stood in front of her again. His fingers gently gabbed her chin, making eye contact.

"You do remember, don't you."

She didn't say anything, trying to hold up and hopefully he could not see any guilt in her eyes. She felt guilty, because she cheated on her fiancé and she felt guilty that she evoked feelings in Damon.

"How we kissed and made love in the car."

Bonnie ripped his hand off her face and walked over to the other end of the room, putting as much space as possible between them.

"We did _not_ make love, Damon", she countered and shook her head.

"So now you're admitting that you lied about your hangover. You admit that you actually did sleep with _me?._"

"I... I'm..."

"Yeah?"

"We did not _make love_, Damon."

"We did", he insisted, "I saw it in your eyes, in the way you touched me and kissed me. You felt the same, you just don't want to admit it." Damon closed the gap between them again as he held her hand.

"And I do understand you. You're still engaged to this freak."

"Don't call him that", she interrupted him and pulled her hand away. His touch was very distracting.

Damon smirked. "I love you."

Bonnie eyes widened and she had to gulp. This was exactly the one situation she did not want to happen. That's why she pretended the loss of her memory, she didn't want to face this particular scene.

"I love you", he said again and approached her again. His hands took hold of her soft cheeks and he stroked them with his thumbs. "I love you so much that it kills me seeing you and Gilbert."

"Damon."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do", she asked and raised her brow.

"I can make you happy, more than anyone else, more than he does."

"I can't."

"Why not, huh. You have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose? I'm engaged, my wedding is tomorrow."

"I know, but it's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind, Damon. I will marry Jeremy no matter what you say."

"I guess you leave me no choice than to just show you", he said before he kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands held her head fixed against his lips, hindering her to escape. His tongue skneaked out of his mouth and licked along her lips until she gave in and opened her mouth. Both of them moaned as their tongues touched. Damon was in heaven, his hands let go of her face and crawled along her sides. He placed them on her ass and pulled her flush against his growing erection.

That was the moment when Bonnie realized what she was about to do. She pushed her hands against his chest and tried to shove him away. Of course he did not budge or let her go, so she slapped him again.

"What is it with you keep smacking me like I'm a punching bag."

"You idiot kissed me."

"You liked it and if you wouldn't be so stubborn we would repeat our session. Probably it would take more than just 30 minutes", he smirked at her. His grace heatedly lingered on her.

"No way, this only happened once. We won't go there again."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Damon, I mean it. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and I don't want you to tell anyone."

He chuckled, did she really think that he give up so easily?

"Well, Stefan already knows."

"Of course he does", she rolled her eyes. "Who else- Alaric?"

"Nope, not yet, but I can tell him if you want me to."

"No", she shrieked, "don't tell anyone. _No one_, do you hear me? Especially not Jeremy."

"Loud and clear, but since when do I listen to anyone else than myself", he huffed.

"Damon, please, don't. I thought you love me", she said and to be honest it was mean to use that against him, but that's what happens when you're desperate.

"I do", his face smoothed.

"Then do me this one favour and forget the night and let me move on. Please, I beg you."

He saw the sadness in her eyes and it was killing him. He wanted her to be happy, not sad because of him but this meant for him to step back. He would let her move on and marry Jeremy. It was breaking his heart, when he imagined not having her on his side and that she chose Jeremy to be the most important man her life. But he truely loved her and he wanted her to be happy, so he would give her whatever she asked for.

"If that's what you want", he replied, kissed Bonnie's forhead for the last time and left the room without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

She said yes.

Bonnie was now a Gilbert, Bennett- Gilbert to be precise. It sounded weird to her, not as exicting as she was a few days ago. Since the bachelorette party everything felt so wrong. She married her youth love she knew over 20 years, although she slept with someone else only two days ago. Not just with anyone, but it had to be Damon, the one who lusted for every single woman that he layed eyes on. He had overcome his strange obsession on Katherine and Elena, only to transfer it to Bonnie of all people. He constantly claimed to hate her but that didn't stop him from actually falling in love with her- hard and deeply.

He didn't want her for her for her body or curves, he wanted her because she made him feel like he was home whenever she was around. She made feel free, he could be himself and she was the one that made him happy. When he saw her, she made him feel like he was whole again. He was addicted to her smile and laughs, to the way how she brushed her hair behind the ears and how her skin glowed. And he loved her eyes, this incredibly green mossy color was hypnotizing to him and sometimes her even wondered how their kids could look like, if they were in a realtionship and if she would marry _him_ instead of little Gilbert.

His non beating heart shrunk to the size of a peppercorn when she used his love to get him to leave her alone so she can enter her marriage with a lie. That was such a low move, especially for Bonnie because generally this was totally Elena's thing.

He understand that she was desperate, probably irritated and she didn't want to hurt Jeremy but she shouldn't have done that to him. He was hurt afterwards and all he could do to calm himself down was to go out and almost drain a horny girl. He was so outraged, upset and felt so vulnerable, but he couldn't kill the girl. All he could think of was Bonnie and if she found out about him killing another innocent person she would hate him.

On the other hand he could care less about Bonnie's thinking, but his mind was full of her and he couldn't just ignore her. He loved her to much and nothing could change that. End of the story.

"Congratulation again", Stefan hugged Bonnie from behind when she silently stood in the edge of the wedding room.

"Thanks", she replied and hugged him back. For one second she thought he was his older, black haired and blued eyed brother.

"You don't look too happy."

"I am happy Stefan", she smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Okay", she replied and brushed her hair behind the ear. She constantly looked around the room, as if she was searching for someone.

"He's not coming", Stefan said as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I know and I understand that, but I don't know, I kind of wished he would still come. I know I have no right but I still had some hope."

"Yesterday when he came home, he told me about your talk and then he just locked himself up in his room. I didn't see him coming out today, so I went inside his room and didn't find him. I guess he left town."

"Oh God", she whispered and felt her tears come up. She didn't want to hurt him in this way, she felt so guilty that she made him leave. Hopefully not forever. "Do you think it's permanently?"

"No, no. His clothes is still there and Damon would never leave his black outfits all by themselves", Stefan chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, I said some nasty things to him, I really had no right."

"You love him, too right?"

A tears drop down her cheek and she whipped it away. She opened her mouth to say something, when Elena stepped infront of her.

"There you are, oh Bonnie you look so beautiful. I'm so happy that you're now officially my sister", Elena hugged her firmly believing Bonnie's fake smile.

"Yeah me too", Bonnie replied.

But Bonnie's expression irritated her, she actually did not look as happy as she was supposed to. This was her wedding, the best day of her life and instead of clinging to her husband she just stood in the edge of the room and talked to Stefan.

"What is it? Is something wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just needed a few seconds for myself", Bonnie responded and smiled again. Stefan observed her all the while. He could clearly see that she was full of sorrow, just like Damon. Yes, Bonnie loved his brother and he loved her back. They would make each other happy and Stefan felt like it was his task to make it happen.

"I'm going to find my husband", Bonnie said and left the couple alone.

"Is she really okay?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulder. "I guess so, maybe she's just a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I totally understand that. Can you believe it? She and Jeremy are husband and wife now, it's so wonderful."

Stefan only nodded as he observed Bonnie hugging her so- called husband, but she still didn't look happy. He could tell that she missed Damon's presence.

"I missed you", Jeremy whispered into his wife's ears.

"I t's not like I was gone, Jer, just across the room."

"Yeah, I saw you talking with Stefan. Where's his weird brother", Jeremy snorted. He didn't like Damon, never did and never will, so he was kind of happy that he did not attend his wedding. He never understand Bonnie's friendship with him and he clearly didn't like the way he looked at Bonnie. It seemed to him as if Damon lusted after his wife and she didn't seem to mind.

"He's not weird."

"Yes he is."

"Jer, please. He is my friend."

"Your weird friend. Where is he anyways, I thought you invited him."

"I did", she closed her eyes briefly, "he... ehm he had some other things to do."

"On your wedding? See what kind of a friend he is, that's more than just rude."

"Can you just stop", Bonnie nearly exploded. She got a little louder but not loud enough to make a scene.

"Woah, why are you so overreacting, I'm just stating my opinion."

"No, you're being mean and insulting", Bonnie responded and tried to calm herself down.

"Bonnie, you know I don't like him."

"Guess what, I already figured that out", she rolled her eyes. "Can we just not fight."

"You're right. This is our wedding, let's enjoy that."

She smiled at him and led him to the dancefloor.

...

Damon lied on his back, while a red head trailed kisses along his neck. They were still in their clothes, but as she tried to unbottom his black shirt he slapped her hands away.

"Stop it."

"But why, we're just starting to have fun baby", the girl lulled.

"Don't call me baby", he growled and pushed the girl off of him. "Now take your fucking things and get the fuck out. I don't want to see you again."

She was so puzzled and shocked, that she did what she was told.

Damon continued to stare at the ceiling. He flew the whole way from Mystic Falls to Las Vegas to get distracted from his thoughts about Bonnie. He thought he could come here, find a girl and fuck her like he always did. But this time he completely failed. He couldn't find one really good looking girl, he could hook up with so he frustatedly ended with this red haired girl, whose name he did not remember anymore. Not one of the girls even got near to Bonnie's beauty or the shape of her body. He knew he should be on her wedding, celebrating her happy union with Jeremy but Damon hated Jeremy and he hated the fact that she still married him after they slept together. He confessed his love to her and still married that little fucker. God, sometimes he just hated her and her stubborness.

His phone rung. "What", he barked into it.

"Where are you," Stefan asked at the other end.

"Who wants to know that?"

"Damon, don't tell me you're in Vegas with a girl under you."

"Do you really think I would answer your call if I found someone to fuck?"

"Ugh. You shouldn't be in Vegas, you should be here."

"Why- so I can watch this fucking charade of a marriage?"

"She misses you", Stefan replied.

"Yeah, I don't care."

"She's not happy without you."

"Stefan, why do you keep telling me that", Damon barked.

"Because she loves you for God's sake."

His head was spinning. Was she really in love him? Stefan observed that and his brother knew everything. He had his ears and eyes everywhere, you could never hide anything from him. Even if you did your best

She loved him. Bonnie Bennett was in love with him. He knew it.

"What are you waiting for? Fly your ass back to Mystic Falls and get the girl."

"I'm on my way", Damon responded and hang up. That was _the_ spark of hope he needed and he would try his absolute best to win Bonnie over, even if it was the last thing he will do.

...

**Guys, I wanna thank you for all your reading and reviewing my story. I hope the next update will come up next week. Leave some comments and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Of course he arrived way too late at Bonnie's wedding party. She was already gone and off to her honeymoon with her new husband Jeremy.

"You missed her, she and Jeremy left one and a half hours ago", Stefan told his brother as he saunted expectedly into the hall.

"Your wife already told me, looks like I flew here for nothing. Thanks Stef."

"It's not my fault that you're late. Like always", Stefan smirked.

Damon only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How did she look, I mean in her wedding dress?"

"Well, I would say it fit and it was white."

"Wow, Stefan, what a great description. You should totally become a fashion designer."

"I was actually thinking about it. Maybe I can get some good advic from my good old friend Karl Lagerfeld", Stefan winked jokingly.

"Uhu, we have the next mister Chanel here. Watch out, watch out", Damon cheered. Joking was now the only thing he could do since Bonnie wasn't there anymore. He couldn't change it, so he had to make the best of it.

"So, why did you head to Las Vegas? You know you do stupid things when you' re hurt and drunk."

"Firstly, I wasn't drunk and secondly I never do stupid things."

"Says to vampire, who can't stop drinking from humans."

"That's not stupid, I just don't want to hunt little innocent bunnies. PETA would start to throwing flour all over me."

"Whatever, what did you want in Vegas?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to excape from this whole thing here. I thought Vegas was the ideal distraction, and in general cases it is but this time I was frustrated. None of the chicks looked sexy enough to fuck or make out with. How is this even possible?"

"You're in love, that's what happened, you probably tend to be faithful to your love lady. Who would have thought that."

"Does it mean everyone turns ugly to me?"

"I think they were even ugly before, you just feel very attracted to a certain person..."

"Who's that certain person", Caroline asked as she and Elena approached the Salvatore brothers.

"No one is talking to you, Blondie", Damon responded.

"Oh Damon, that is where you're wrong. Why are you even here, you missed the main event. The romantic exchange of the rings. "

"Oh come on, the wedding was probably lamer than lame."

"It wasn't lame, it was so sweet and Jeremy almostly cried."

"Yeah, because he's a whiney loser", Damon shook his head when he heard the name of Bonnie's husband.

"Shut it, Damon", Elena hit him on the shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother."

"Well good for you. Since the witch isn't here anymore I'm gonna go to a more interesting place. Home sweet home", Damon sang, grabbed a bottle of alcohol and left the party.

"What's wrong with him", Caroline asked.

"Nothing, he's just Damon being... well Damon", Stefan responded. He didn't want Caroline to know about Damon and Bonnie, she was just way to curious. You have to be very careful around her, since she wants to know every single thing that is going on in Mystic Falls.

"Oh no, there is definitely something going on with him. I mean he missed the wedding."

"He does what he wants, you know that", Stefan downplayed.

"I know, where the hell was he anyways. He got an invitation."

"Somewhere. Look Caroline, it was a long day, I think we should all just go home. The party is over and I could use some alone time with my lovely wife", he directed the last part to Elena and took her by the hand.

"Let's go home and cuddle", Elena smiled at him. "I kind of wanted to do it all the time."

"Man, you guys are just so boring. I'm gonna party a little longer and you two do the general husband and wife thing", was Caroline's last reply before she went to the dance floor and moved her hips, along with Tyler and Matt.

...

Bonnie stormed to the door of her new home, when she heard the bells.

"I'm coming geez", she mumled and as she opened the door she found a very familiar face at the entrance.

"Hello my little Bonfire", Damon said with his famous smirk on his lips.

"Hi Damon, how did you find out where I live now?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in Bon-Bon?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Sure, after you let me in I will answer any question of yours", Damon came even nearer to the door. She could tell that he was constantly staring at her pink lips.

"I don't know. This isn't just my house, Jeremy lives with me so we have to decide on certain things together."

"You don't need your damn _husband's _permission for everything and inviting a friend in is totally your own choice."

"It's not about the permission but I know about your difficult relationship to Jeremy and I don't t think he would appreciate you visting us, whenever you feel like it. We could be in the middle of something and when you saunter in, like you did so many times at my old house, it would be awkward and weird."

"When would there be a awkward or weird situation, when you shower? I've already seen you naked, honey and not just once..."

"Damon", Bonie shrieked and tried to interrupt him, but he just continued as if she didn't say anything.

"Or do you mean I could bark in when he tries to fuck you senseless? We both know that he will even get near to that point. I am the one who made you come more than three times in only half an hour", he whispered the last part and Bonnie remembered the every single moment from their sex in his car.

That was two weeks ago and she had to admit, that Jeremy wasn't as equipped as Damon, but she would never tell him.

"I am not going to comment this. I only invite you in if you promise- no if you _swear _that you will behave and follow my rules."

"Alright", he placed his hand on his chest and smiled.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, she knew that Damon would never follow anyone's rules, not even hers.

"Come in, Damon."

"Very well mi lady", he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

...

**Hopefully, I get some reviews :S**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that what you call your new home now", Damon questioned as he followed Bonnie into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Damon immediately took the seat right next to her, not leaving very much space between them.

"It's cute, don't you think?"

"Cute? Nope! This crappy place way too small and it doesn't even reach any standards... especially not yours", he snorted and threw his left arm around her shoulder. Bonnie didn't stop him, she never did.

"My standards?"

"Yeah, your deserve more than that. You need to be treated like a queen... I would treat you like my queen", he admitted and caressed her shoulder with his thumb. He turned his head in her direction and his eyes lingered on her beautiful mocha face. He always loved her skin, the colour and the softness, the way it felt under his cold fingerprints and how her warmness basically wandered through his whole body. It made him feel alive, made him forget what he monster he could be and just enjoy the moment. Bonnie was his soul, she brought out the good part in him, she re- discovered it after all these years and she believed in him, even when he himself did not.

"Damon", Bonnie sighed. She knew where this would head.

"You deserve more, Bonnie. More than this tiny place that you're sharing with Gilbert."

"You want me to live in a bigger place?"

"The Broading House would be the perfect size. You should definitely live there... with me", he whispered the last part in her ear, knowing it would create chills on her skin.

She shivered and moved a little away from him. "I'm married now, I'm taken. You can't..."

"I can't what, huh", he approached her again. His lips were only inches away from hers, while he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"You just keep hurting yourself."

"I do and I know that, but I'm not giving up on you. You know why?"

"Damon..."

"Do you know why", he kept asking. His fingers held her by the chin, hindering her from turning away and escaping.

"Yes."

"You feel the same, Bonnie. I know that and you know that. This is not just a lazy fling. It's real and it's deep, it means _everything_ to me because you are my everything."

Bonnie knew it was wrong to let Damon confess his feelings to her but those blue ocean eyes hypnotized her somehow.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips and kissed her softly. Not as wild as two weeks ago, when they had sex in his car, but this time it was slow. Filled with passion and promises, with love and compassion, with joy and warmness. That kind of a kiss two lovers would share.

Then she allowed him to kiss ker even deeper.

She allowed him tower over her and lie in between her legs.

She allowed him to roam with his big and strong hands all over her body.

She allowed him to pull her shirt over her head...

...

**Hi guys,I know it's super short but I just wanted to see if there is still some interest in my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Someone knocked at her door. Once, twice and at the third time extremely loud.

Bonnie then realized in which position she was, what she was about to do and with whom.

"Get off of me", she brought out barely able to speak. How could she be so damn stupid, how could she amostly sleep with Damon again although she promised herself to never let this happen again. How could she call herself a wife and jump into bed with another man just two weeks after her wedding. This was so wrong, she knew that and it was completely her own fault. She could not blame anyone else than herself. She was a Gilbert now for God's sake. She should not make out with Damon Salvatore. What kind of wife was she? Her marriage did not even last a few months and she was already about to cheated on her husband.

_Fantastic move there, Bonnie. You're cheating on your husband of two weeks with Mystic Fall's number one womanizer, _she thought.

_But this is going to stop right now._

With that she pushed Damon away from her neck, who was not even thinking about stopping kissing her. She had the softest skin he ever touched and tasted. The rich color made his blood boil and he could not get enough of it.

"Damon, stop it", she tried again but couldn't hold back a moan as he licked her neck one more time.

He pulled away from her, observing her face intently. She enjoyed it, liked what he did to her and how he created those lustful glares she was sending him. He was proud of himself.

It knocked again.

"I'm coming", Bonnie said a little louder as she finally pushed Damon off of her. She heard him sigh, ignored it and quickly put her shirt back on. She did not even look at him before she headed for the door.

"Elena", Bonnie stuttered a little. "What a surprise." A nervous laugh escaped from Bonnie and she tried to comb through her now wild hair.

"Yeah, I wanted to pay you a visite", her sister-in-law said and stepped through the door.

"We haven't see each other for a while, so I thought I could just come over and we could talk."

Bonnie only nodded, since she was still occupied fixing her mess of hair.

The friends reached the living room and to Bonnie's surprise Damon was nowhere to be find. He had also re- arranged the pillows on the sofas.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, you're my best friend. You can come over whenever you want, Elena", Bonnie responded as they took a seat on the couch.

"Thanks, Bonnie. Were you taking a nap or something?"

"Yeah", Bonnie chuckled lightly and moved her hand again through her hair, "something like that."

"Oh okay... Now how was your honeymoon?"

"Nice, very nice. These two weeks flew by like nothing and I did not want to come back here. I did not think that Ireland would be so interesting, but it actually was."

"Jeremy told me you were doing all this wildlife stuff, even went camping for a day or two."

"The nature there is just fantastic and the Irish people are a little hard to understand but they're friendly. We even made a friend with a old grandma. Amanda, she was really cute, showed us a few places and made us a traditional Irish meal."

"Lucky you, I bet you didn't want to come back", Elena winked.

"Not really, if I could I would travel all around Europe and see more countries. Italy, Greece, Sweden."

"Maybe you will be able to do it someday."

"I hope so... Where is Caroline by the way, I thought she would come and visite me, too."

"She and Tyler went out, she said she would come and see by tomorrow."

"Great, we should have a girl's night soon. Hit a club and go dancing, just because I'm married doesn't mean I start being uptight and boring."

"Damn right", the girls laughed. "The wedding was wonderful."

"It was, I hope all had fun even after we left."

"We did, as soon as Damon left."

"He was there", Bonie asked. She did not know that and he hadn't told her. She was really sad when he did not show up at her wedding. It was stupid and selfish to expect that from him, especially after what have happened between them but still she missed him there. Now hearing that he actually came- a little too late to get a glimpse of her- but still it warmed her heart.

"Yes, he did not stay very long. He said it was boring and he just came to see you and since you were gone he went back home and did whatever he did", Elena explained and shrugged a shoulder.

But Bonnie could only smile. That was typical Damon.

"Have you seen him again, since you're back", Elena ripped the witch out of her thoughts.

"I... I... ehm... no... no, but I hope he will come around", Bonnie stuttered as she lied to her friend. Elena just would not understand.

"You know Damon, he's probably somewhere around here. Maybe even upstairs", Elena joked.

Bonnie chuckled nervously, not knowing that Elena was completely right.

...

Bonnie closed the front as she said goodbye to Elena and found Damon Salvatore infront of her, of course with his infamous smirk on his face. His ocean blue eyes were gazing her from head to toe and she could literally taste his lust on her tongue. It made her gulp hard.

"About time she left", Damon voiced as he moved closer to her until he was only inches away. "Time to continue what was started."

He leaned in to kiss her full lips, but Bonnie stepped back. Her back hit the door and Damon caged her in with both of his arms, hindering her from getting away.

He tried to kiss her again.

"Don't", she turned her head to side.

"We've been there before, Bon. We can't resist each other."

"I can't do this. This is wrong. I'm married and I'm doing a mistake by cheating on Jeremy. I can't blame you for anything, it's just..."

"What", Damon asked as she stopped talking.

"You have to go... Quick", she said and walked away from him and the door. "I heard Jeremy's car in the driveway. You really need to leave."

Everything inside him told him not to go, he should stay here and make that damn little Gilbert boy _see_ that he was not worth of Bonnie. That he was the wrong guy she was married to.

"I will never give up on you, I will never stop fighting for you and we are definitely not over", Damon responded and in blink he was gone.

...

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews that you're still liking my story. Hope that goes for this chapter as well. See you next time.**


End file.
